1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and in particular, to a multi-domain vertical alignment LCD (MVA LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
The multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA LCD) has a wide viewing angle, compared to the traditional LCD. FIG. 1 is a cross section of the traditional MVA LCD when no voltage is applied. An electrode 12a is formed on a substrate 11a. A bump 13a, composed of insulating material, is formed on the electrode 12a. The bump 13a and the electrode 12a are covered by a vertical alignment film 14a. Furthermore, an electrode 12b is formed below a substrate 11b. Also, a bump 13b of the insulating material is formed below the electrode 12b. The bump 13b and the electrode 12b are covered by a vertical alignment film 14b. 
While no voltage is applied to the electrode 12a and 12b, the liquid crystal molecules 15 are oriented substantially perpendicular, i.e, at the angle of about 85˜90 degree, to the alignment film. When a voltage is applied across the electrode 12a and 12b, the liquid crystal molecules 15 around the bumps will tilt and induce the inclination of those liquid crystal molecules 15 distant from the bumps. The liquid crystal molecules 15 on the two sides of the bumps tilt in opposite directions, such that the liquid crystal molecules 15 automatically form several display domains.
Other kinds of MVA LCD have either bumps on the upper substrate and slits on the lower substrate, or have slits on both the upper and lower substrates. They all utilize an electric field to induce the tilting of the liquid crystal molecules. They also need additional processing steps for the upper and lower substrates, which increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing.